1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds for forming organic films, to organic light emitting devices including the organic films, and to flat panel display devices including the organic light emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes are self light emitting devices which have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response times. As such, organic light emitting diodes are receiving a lot of attention. Moreover, organic light emitting diodes have excellent driving voltage characteristics and response speeds, and can emit light of many colors.
A conventional organic light emitting diode has an anode/emissive layer/cathode structure. The organic light emitting diode may further include at least one of a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, and an electron injection layer between the anode and the emissive layer, or between the emissive layer and the cathode, to form an anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/cathode structure, or an anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/cathode structure.
As materials for forming the hole transport layer, polyphenyl compounds or anthracene derivatives have been used. However, organic light emitting devices including hole injection layers and/or hole transport layers formed of these conventional materials do not have satisfactory life spans, efficiency, and power consumption.